User talk:Burnedstar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Burnedstar NightClan.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aniju Aura (Talk) 01:34, September 27, 2010 Hello Burnedstar, I am the beaurcrat of Warriors Fanon. We are always happy to have new users. I hope we see you here a lot. If you need any help asked me or Smoketail88 or Sir Rock of help. Aniju Aura 02:06, September 27, 2010 (UTC) One, That is an AWESOME cat that you have. Two, Im fairly new at this, What is a Fanon and is NightClan allowed here? A Fanon is a fan fiction site meaning we write stories, make up new Clans, warriors and role play. NightClan is welcome here so you can make them and any other Clan you like, just don't use someone else's clan or characters. However we aren't allowed to use pictures from Warriors Wiki because they will get made. So we have our own pictures we use to make characters with. You can fidn them here on Pictures Layouts. We are working on Clan symbols too. Aniju Aura 02:19, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much. ... May i call you my friend? O and one more thing, is it ok if i keep the Burnedstar picture thats on my profile? Yeah you can keep the picture. Also it is a litle confusing if you only talk on you user page so next time leave a message on the other person so they know you wish to talk to them. We also have role playing Clans too. You can be a cat from one of the Clans and role play as them too. Whe have four Clans for role playing called IceClan, OceanClan, MetalClan and JungleClan. Aniju Aura 02:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Can i be Burnedheart of OceanClan? Okay add the cat is and make an article for him or her.Aniju Aura 02:29, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello I am Sir Rock. I often work here and I also work a bit at Warrior Cat Wiki. You can work there too. It is low in users and we don't have many article for the famous cats in Warriors. It woul dbe nice if you joined and started working there. Sir Rock 02:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I am really new at makeing articles, that is why its so small. That's okay, if the cats hasn't done much yet the article will be small. It will grow as you use him more in role playing. Do you need any help with him or do you know who to use templates and add pictures?Aniju Aura 02:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Aniju i need a little help. Burnedheart is this loyal cat to OceanClan, who has only one true friend, Stormheart(She-cat) I cant think of how to make them meet, or how to even consider him Loyal. Can you help me with a story line of Burnedheart? Well are the in the same Clan? If they were born in the same Clan they they may have met as kits. If they are from different Clans maybe they met at a Gathering. Maybe somethign bad happens, like a fire or a flood, and he saves her instead of running away which would show how loyal he is too a friend. Aniju Aura 02:48, September 27, 2010 (UTC) You can make more Clans or role play as you character in OceanClan's role playing center called Marine Warriors. I am making some Clan symbold right now for the role playing Clans so sorry it took me awhile to respone.Sir Rock 02:50, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes Stormheart is from a different clan. I could have it set up so that Stormheart is rejected by her clan and pushed off a cliff into water. Burnedheart would see her fall in and jump into the water to save her. Later in the RP i could make them mates. But i'll leave the mate thing up to you. Sir Rock i have made one other clan called NightClan with a symbol. Check it out if you like. What did she to to get kicked out? That sounds harsh for her Clan. Maybe she could be an ex-Blood Clan member. She left BloodClan after it was destroyed in the Book, and you can pick up her story from there. Maybe something was chasing her and she fell off the cliff. Then Burnedheart would see her in need and save her.Aniju Aura 02:54, September 27, 2010 (UTC) She could get chased by a badger over the cliff. That would work a little better than her getting thrown out. Thanks for the help ^^. now if you need me for anything at all, Im here for you and your friends. Okay but for now you can work on your story for Burnedheart and Stormheart. You can also be more then on cat in the role playign clans. We have many opening. For now you can be only Burnedheart if you like but you can also be other cats or make up new ones. Aniju Aura 03:01, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Im going to say this, Stormheart becomes a part of OceanClan two days after she gets saved. She couldn't put the black tom out of her mind and left her clan to be with him. A little lovey dovey but thats how i got it set right now. Okay that sounds good. Is Burnedstar and Burnedheart to same character?Aniju Aura 03:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes they are. Burnedstar is NightClan's leader on my page but in OceanClan he is Burnedheart. They are the same cat justed used in different ways Well you can make a page for Burnedstar in NightClan or he can form the Clan from OceanClan.That way we don't ahve too many cats with the same name. Aniju Aura 03:25, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm I think i'll make it so that Burnedheart leaves OceanClan for one reason or an other and finds Stormheart. The two flee to the mountains where they find Soulstar and NightClan. Burnedheart becomes the deputy pretty fast and then the FrostClan raid happens ending Soulstar's lives. Thats how im gonna play it ok? Well maybe the Clan is low in numbers for some reason. Soulstar maybe has lived a long time as leader and allows to two cats to join. He gets a prophecy from StarClan that Burnedheart will be a great warrior and Soulstar can see it. The noble deputy trains Burnedheart but dies, but before he did he wished that his apprentice be his successor so Burnedheart becomes leader. Then FrostClan attacked and Soulstar dies will saving some kits. This would make Burnedheart leader. Aniju Aura 03:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Yea.... That really works. Thanks a million! Ya know if you keep giving me these great ideas i can turn it into a book. You know we have a template for warriors. It is Called Warriorsinfo and it looked like this. -----> All you do is fill it out and add the picture. We also have one for Clans too called Claninfo. Just go to the templates, click on another template and it should be on of the ones you can choose from.Aniju Aura 03:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I will use this for any new cats the come up. Yeah a book would be nice but you have to ask Erin Hunter for permsion if you wish to get it published. But if is just for the fanon then you don't have to worry because this is what this place ifs for. Aniju Aura 03:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I read Stormheart's page. Um we giev the firt clan as a last name to the warriors because that was the clan they in first. Because you are new it doesn't really matter but next time give them the first Clan as a last name. I also like NightClan's symbol too. Sir Rock 04:33, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks sir. I guess i did forget. So you want it like this? Yeah you can also add links by putting the name in brackets then what ever is on the right side will show up. It is a bit hard to explain but you can look at the other articles.[[User:Sir Rock|Sir Rock 04:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) I fixed up NightClan's page. I'll fix up the others articles too for you cats. Sir Rock 05:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much Sir can you change Hawkflight's clan over to StreamClan. I fixed up Hawkflight page so have a look at it and you can see how they articles are supposed to look. The template, wehn editing, will apprear to be a green puzzle peice. Also you can add catagoies at the buttom. Those are for orinizing the cats. They usually have what clan or clans they were in, if they were a deputy, leader, medicine cat or warrior. Sir Rock 05:26, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Oaky I fixed up Burnedheart article for you. All you need to do if fill in what ever information you want in the proper places. We like to talk about their life in each sections, kit, apprentice, warrior and so on. So you can add more info in his early life and how he met Stormheart and they joining NightClan.Sir Rock 05:42, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Sir Rock i need to ask a favor Can i make the profile outline and you fix it up to make it look like Burnedstar's page Hi Burnedstar, I really like NightClan. NAMUUUUU! 22:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) hi! xD hi! its me, warriorsrule! i am on warriors wiki but i gess it lets me go on all wikis.Warriorsrule123 13:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hello Warriorsrule. Good to have a ROBLOX friend here. Well thank you. May i ask if you want to be apart of NightClan? I forgot to tell you we use SpiritClan for our roleplaying cats and other Clans. StarClan followed the warriors who went to the Lake so we have SpiritClan who followed the cats who made the other Clans, our Clans. They have more powers then StarClan and are kinder. Just to let you know. Aniju Aura 08:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Want to be Shiverfur IceClan? this cat is a female cat but she had no one to role play as her and she needs a discription. You can be more then one cat from differetn role playing clans.Sir Rock 10:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright i can be Sliverfur. Does she have a page or do i have to make that all? I left a typo Sir Rock. It says Silverfur but its meant to be Shiverfur YO! thanks for the message ^^ and for getting that pic up!ima go check it out and edit mah page!its me,moonlight,or,brightlegs Are you going to finish FrostClan? Oh and you can role play at the other Clans now. We are trying to bluid a story line but not everyoen is writing at the other Role Playing Clans so be sure to add a little story so other users will start too.Sir Rock 06:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I am editing FrostClan. I might lose it all because you updated it too soon. Im sorry i didn't say 'updates soon' I only added the Warrior Clan catagory becuase you hadn't edit in awhile so I thought you left. I am sorry but you can chech the history or go back witht he back button on your computy and just copy and paste it back now. Sir Rock 06:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Its ok Sir Rock. As you can see i have the page up and running. I also have one last clan, LightingClan. You can add what you need because i wont update till tomorrow. I only added the catagory but if you do it then I don't have too. Plus I am worked a bit at other wikias right now. Have you looked at Warrior Cat Wiki. We are their partners and we would love to have new users work there. It isn't a fanon but for the real Warrior story and cats.Sir Rock 06:37, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I would have loved to go there but im only on the second book of the second serise. I have not clue who most of the newer cats are. That why i love the Fanon and make em up pages. These are places where my mind can run free. Well most of the cats don't have articles yet. We barely made Yellowfang's and I don't think Spottedleaf has one yet. Frostfur, Mousefur, Smallear, One-Eye and Halftail don't ahve articles. Well you can join later. Then there is Warriors Forum where you talk about the books and characters.Sir Rock 06:46, October 2, 2010 (UTC) OK. If I get around to it, I'll help with the website. Theres no promising I will join. The future is writen in the clouds and is easily changed. Are you write poetry now. Sounds like a prophecy. The Role Playing Clans now have a prophecy given to Clawsplash now. Some how we need to wrok it into the other clans. Sir Rock 06:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) What prophecy has Clawspash got? In NightClan there is a prophecy of Burnedheart. "A Soul will fall and a burned heart of pain will lead the clan against its darkest hours." It is on SpiritClan's page. It says: It can kill, it can murder, it can end lives. It only strikes at the silence of night. It has two to run and one to slash. You cannot fight it but you need another one just like it. Go get help from the person who helped you. Only one of them like the killer cat save you. Go back to the twolegs. Clawsplash got taken by twolegs named David and Ivan and he had an prophecy while he was sleeping. Aniju so we have to wait for more to be revealed to find out what she meant. Sir Rock 07:02, October 2, 2010 (UTC) From the sounds of it Clawsplash needs to find.... Demonclaw.... Demonclaw hasn't helped Clawsplash plus he doesn't walk on two legs and has one to slash. But we will see what happens.Sir Rock 07:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC)